Life doesn't Hold Tryouts
by Jaganchi B
Summary: Sequel to Cleverly disquised after 5 years in america Kage is back but something is..different about him and why is he suddenly ignoring Iz? He's changed and she has gone from fighter...to cheerleader in one year but is it enough to get Kage to notice her
1. You wouldnt understand

_Dearest Kage,  
Not a day goes by that I dont think about you, and I know it sounds kind of crazy. But it was the way you could make me feel. You made me laugh. THe first time I ever saw you, you stared deep into my eyes and you had a smile that made me go weak at the knees. It's been five years to the day now that you've been gone. So you are probably just turning 18. Congratulations! I turn 17 in 3 weeks, and then exactly a week later, you come back. I'm so glad. I can't wait to see you.  
Met any girls over there? lol I've been dating this guy, no I'm just kiddin. You know I could never forget you. All though, this guy Yota is really getting on my nerves. He actually just moved from America California. That's half way across the country from New York. So I doubt you know him. Anyway, apparentally whil ein America, he was very popular. Like, I swear, atheletes here, are treated like kings. Over there, there treated like Gods as I'm sure you've noticed, American ways have sure gone to his head and he's making a complete ass out of himself. He's asked me out every single day and everyday I turn him down, and then each day before 5th hour, he makes this huge scene about it in the lunchroom. I have a surprise when you get back. You'll believe it...it's just not...me. Anyway. Missing you  
All my love,  
IZ_

Izumi Jaganshi put down her penand sat back in her chair. She though back to when she and Kage had first met. She had been nine years old and nobody knew who she really was. She really wanted to enter the tournament because she knew how to defeat the enemy. But she couldn't just give the information to her brother because he would want to know how she knew. But something went wrong, her best friend dressed her up as how she used to look, drawing everyones attention. Hiei found out first and then during a her wig fell off. Iz looked back and laughed at the situation now. Cause, it hadn't been funny back then.

She got up and went to her closet and reached up to get a black sweat shirt on the top shelf. But when it came down, it wasn't the only thing. A shoe box came down with it, and papers scattered evey where. _"Dearest Iz, missing you. I think of you everyday, 'Dearest Iz, I couldn't sleep last night, and you know what I did, I thought of the memory of your face." "Iz, I'm bored, so I thought now I would write you just to pass time." "Hi, wanted to return your letter and go all dramatic or me and think I'm dead. Well I'm not. Well bye." "Hey Iz, listen, tone down your letters. I can't keep up." "Anyone ever tell you, you make your letters longer than the Bill Of Rights? Bye." "Hey, I gotta jet, hot soccor practice. See you when I see you." "I don't know, I'll be back, but I'm in no hurry. What's there to come back to anyway?" "_

And so it went. At first the letters came more frequently, long, sweet and romantic letters. Then as time progresses, the letters come with longer stretches of time in between them. They also seemed to have less hearts between. Lately the letters have come about once every month or twice and only contained a scrawny sentence ot two. Sometimes the letters...were just...down right mean. Iz rolled her eyes, scooped up the letters, tossing them back into the box and thwer on her sweatshirt, she was already late as it was. Boton was going to kill her. Boton and Iz were having lunch together with her father, Hiei, Iz rolled her eyes again. An hour of torture, where Boton and Hiei made goo goo eye's at eachother and Izimi tried to keep her food down.

As the doorbell rang, Iz ran a brush quickly through the black hair she was sporting. When she was nine, everyone found out who she really was, she found out who she really was, and in honor of knowing, she was Hitami Menomeno, but was really Izimi Jaganshi, daughter of the infamous Hiei. She kept her human deep, green eyes and reverted to her tuest forms hair color, jet black. She was looking where she was going and ran right into Kurama _"Opps, sorry bro. I'm late. Can't talk"_ She tried to scoot past him, but he seemed intent to having a conversation at the worst possible time.

_"Iz, you look beautiful."_ he sorta chuckled.

_"Thanks but I have to go."_ she said quickley.

Then it clicked, Kurama was making fun of her. She looked down at her outfit. Her favorite, though faded, ripped jeans and of course black top.

_"Why do you always insist on wearing black? You look better in bright colors."_

_"I don't ALWAYS wear black, just when I'm with Boton and my dad."_

_"Why?"_

Izumi visibally signed. _"You wouldn't understand,"_ and she ducked under his arms, and before he could protest, slipped out the door and hopped in her car. She could've ra, but she needed to relax and cool air could do her good.

In truth, the reason she always wore black around Hiei, is beacuse in the years that Hiei thought her dead, never existing again she grew apart and how she wanted to be just like him, and if she and Hiei looked alike, Boton would be sure to feel like an outsider. Not that she disliked Boton, but she disliked the idea idea of Hiei and Boton

She landed softly and took a breath and walked into the restaurant, bumping into someone she dreaded seeing.


	2. Iz has Flipped

Kage held the phone against his shoulder and ear as he boringly flipped through a magazine.

_"So whos that girl that keeps writing you again?"_ asked Akitoki, the voice on the phone and one of Kage's best friend.

_"Her name is Iz. I can't really explain her, it's like she was kinda my girlfriend, but then I moved but, we still keep in touch. But I don't know exactly how I feel about her anymore. It'll be interesting to see her after all these years, though."_

_"Hmm," _he muzed. _"So whats she like?"_

_"Erm..."_

_"You don't remember what she looks like..."_

_"Yeah...well...I mean I do, but that was like 5 years ago, I told you I haven't seen her."_

_"She hasn't sent you pictures?"_

_"Hm, oh! I got an idea! Sometimes they post school year books online. What High School is she in?"_

_"Shacklebolt High"_

Soft typing was heard in the background after the pause, Akitoki said, _"ok, this years book isn't up yet, should I browse the newspaper? Maybe she works on it and gives her URL."_ he paused. _"Damn, there internet newspapers first page is bigger than our whole thing."_

_"The searching"_ Kage suggested, not really listening. Sure, he was curious what she looked like, but he'd see soon enough. How much could ahe have changed? Besides hitting puberty. Besides, he didn't really think he was going to find anything until...

_"Holy Shit!"_ he cried, Kage shot up, interested.

_"What? What did you find?"_

_"I think I found her...and what a fox!"_

_"What?"_

_"Iz right? full name is Hitomi "Iz" Menemeno- Jaganshi"_

Kage had to rake his brain to what her real name was.

_"Er...yeah sounds right."_

_"Get online! I'll send you the link, listen to this..." _he paused as he sent the page to his friend.

Iz flips by Izouoi Ukimura. 16 year-old fighter Hitomi "Iz" Menemeeno-Janganshi, student at Shacklebolt High, was until 3 days ago, captain of the schools fight club and trainer of the senior class. How she hs put down her boxing gloves and Katana and picked up pom-poms. Her former squad teammate told reporters yesterday...

_"Iz had lost it, she's completely mental! I think I speak for the whole squad when I say that Iz belongs with her team and not waving puffs of string and shaking her ass just because some stupid guy ran a few feet while holding a ball without falling on his face. So what? i can walk and chew gum at the same time. Can I have an all essence paid vacation to Paris?!?" _

...but other students beg to clitter football manager and former cheerleader CHO CHANG says that one day, since she broke her leg, she became manager and the skatepark was right next to the football field and she saw her doing all her skateboard tricks. When challenged to do her tricks withouth the board, Iz performed with flying colors, right infront og the entire cheerleading squad. They were planning on voting for a new captain this year and holding try outs for their newest teammate. They voted unanimusly and appointed Iz straight away. Nobody knows what made Iz under go this dramatic transformation, but one thing everyone can agree on, whetehr they mean it in a good way or not, is that "Iz has flipped!!"

There was silence in either side of the line. Moments went by and neither said anything, Kage finally fot over his shock.

_"Wait THERE your pulling my leg, right_?" Kage could almost hear his friend shkaing his head slowly.

_"No dude, see for yourself_." said Akitoki. Kage flung the magazine across the room. He couldn't identify the emotion that made him do it. He shook it off and rolled onto his stomach and pulled his laptop into his arms reach and clicked on the link. He skimmed the article for himself. Seeing that Akitoki was playing no joke, he closed the magazine and clicked on the link, he couldnt believe his eyes, it was her alright.

"Dude, I have to go, we need to pack, you know Im moving back to america in two weeks," and with that he hung up the phone, but didnt move, he just stared at the artical and lost all knolege of time. Iz had flipped


End file.
